october_dayefandomcom-20200213-history
Candela
Candela are a teleporting Fae that descended from Maeve. Description (Defined) Candelas are faeries that have two Merry Dancers, globes of floating light, as constant companions. The Merry Dancers file around in groups, their orbs of light flickering an waving—kind of like fireflies. (find book ref) Details About Type of Faerie or Connection * Fire fae Powers, Abilities, Skills *teleportation Characteristics / Nature *skin of a grey tone, accompanied by Merry Dancers *usually one or two words are considered a sentence to pureblooded Candela Habitat / Knowe * Forest Physical Description * pale green eyes Other Details *share a connection with Merry Dancers, they can feel one of them shatter when they die Characters Book Quotations A changeling half-Candela girl with pale green eyes was on front room duty at Home when Toby first returned. she was juggling globes of dim light.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 6 Grianne, a thin faced Candela who rarely spoke without prompting. Her voice was soft was wind rattling through tree branches, and just about as human. Late Eclipses, Ch. 10 Each Candela is accompanied by two or more balls of self-aware light called Merry Dancers. They can be sent on simple errands- like fetching a Duck- but if someone extinguishes a Candela's Dancers, the Candela dies. "Grianne, has the Duke been summoned?" Grianne cocked her head like she was listening to something the rest of us couldn't hear. "Yes, sir," said Grianne, and bowed before turning and flinging herself off the edge of the walkway. There was a flare of greenish-white light, and she was gone. Grianne was sitting on the railing, with her Merry Dancers spinning around her. Her face was serene as ever, but her skin was glowing a pale green only slightly dimmer than her Merry Dancers, betraying her displeasure. Candela only light up under stress.Late Eclipses, Ch. 11 Her expression was as bland as ever as she nodded, but her Merry Dancers shifted color, turning a warm yellow. Maybe she wasn't as cold as everyone though. Maybe we just read her wrong. Late Eclipses, Ch. 34 Grianne's Merry Dancers darted downward, spinning around her, and all three were gone, leaving Connor and Toby in darkness. Her face remained impassive, but her Merry Dancers flared a brief, sickly red, outward manifestations of her internal dismay. "The Shadow Roads belong always and only to the Cait Sidhe; others may touch upon their borders, like the Candela, who sometimes flicker through the edges of our everlasting night, but none may take them from us." - Tybalt in Jealous in Honor Candela Mythology / Folklore References See Also * Faeries * List of Fae Types * Firstborn * List of Firstborn * List of Faerie Kingdoms, Duchys, Realms * Big Three * Faerie * Fae Holidays * List of October Daye books External References Content Refs: *Italian Faeries | Faeries Worldwide *The Realm of the Fae: Earth Fae, Forest Subset *JoMA Archives: Nonfiction : Fairies in Legend and Lore... ll by Terri Windling *Faery Dictionary - Spirited Enterprise *~Willow the Wisp~ *Fairies - GypsyWolf *Fight The Fairies Category:Types of fae